Dernière volonté
by Ink Mayfly
Summary: Il lui reste une heure pour rattraper toute une vie. Une seule petite heure. Une heure, une feuille et de l'encre, voilà tout ce qu'on lui a concédé. Il lui reste une heure, une feuille, de l'encre et ses mots.


Une heure. Il me reste une heure pour rattraper toute une vie. Une vie qui, certes, se résume seulement à une vingtaine d'années. Une heure. Ca me paraît vraiment court, mais on n'a pas voulu me donner plus.

Une heure, donc. J'ai souvent imaginé ce que seraient mes dernières minutes, mais jamais je n'avais envisagé cette possibilité. En règle générale, une kunoichi est faite pour mourir au combat. J'espérais que ce soit mon cas. Dans le feu de l'action, pour protéger des êtres chers de préférence…C'était la mort que je voulais.

Mais apparemment, le destin n'était pas tout à fait du même avis que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement, je vais être exécutée avec d'autres ninjas de notre village. Et, étrangement, je suis cent fois plus sereine que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Le point qui me tenait le plus à cœur dans ces projets de mort, c'était sans doute d'avoir eu l'occasion de régler mes comptes avec tous, et surtout avec vous deux. Je voulais mourir en vous ayant tout dit, sans avoir omis un mot de ce que vous représentez pour moi. Je voulais mourir sous vos yeux, peut-être. Plus que tout, je voulais que ma dernière vision vous représente. Je voulais mourir et pouvoir penser, au dernier moment, que même si je ne suis plus là pour le voir, les choses vont s'arranger.

Je voulais mourir quand l'espoir renaîtrait.

Cruelles désillusions, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis convaincue que vous êtes vivants, malgré tout ce que l'on raconte. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à tomber pour si peu. Malgré tout, j'ai confiance en vous.

Enfin. Une heure, comme je le disais. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de tenter une évasion. Tout ce que j'avais à vous dire…Je ne peux pas. C'est pour cela que cette lettre existe. Pour me donner une dernière fois l'opportunité de parler à travers l'encre. ( J'ai eu du mal à commencer. Ca se voit, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne savais pas comment m'adresser à vous. « Chers amis » ? « Equipiers bien-aimés » ? Trop dégoulinant, trop superficiel, pas assez fort. )

Par où commencer ? Peut-être par le plus évident. Je vous aime. Je sais ce que tu vas penser, Sasuke. Certes, ces trois mots sont affreusement mal utilisés, pris à la légère. Mais le fait est que, pour une fois, je sais ce que je dis. Ne te moque pas de moi.

Je crois vous avoir déjà dit à chacun que je vous aimais. Et il me semble que, tous les deux, vous ne m'avez pas prise au sérieux. En un sens, vous avez eu raison, puisque je ne l'étais pas. Je n'avais même pas conscience du poids de ces mots. Et, dans les deux cas, je ne les ai prononcés que dans un but précis. Pour vous retenir, vous raisonner, l'un après l'autre. J'avais omis de prendre en compte que, ces mots n'ayant rien à voir avec la raison, ils ne pouvaient pas vous raisonner. Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais : j'ai été stupide.

Tout ça pour dire que cette fois, je pense vraiment ce que je dis.

J'ai du mal à organiser mes pensées. Tout a longtemps été claire dans ma tête, mais plus maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me livrer à une feuille de papier. Dans mes rêves, et même dans mes cauchemars, je vous parlais en face. Vos regards étaient là pour m'aider à parler, même s'ils étaient éteints. Enfin. A quoi bon penser à cela ? Je ne peux pas les voir, vos visages, et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Parce que si je vous voyais, cela signifierait immanquablement que vous aussi, vous allez mourir.

Je ne veux pas de cette mort pour vous. Une exécution…Quelle idée ! Personne ne devrait avoir à mourir ainsi, en le sachant par avance et aussi misérablement. Et vous plus que quiconque. Vous êtes trop fiers, l'un comme l'autre, pour qu'une telle mort vous convienne.

Passons. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas en rajouter. Aujourd'hui, le monde entier est votre ennemi. Pas besoin que vous le soyez l'un envers l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto…Pardonne-moi, d'abord, de t'avoir ignoré si longtemps. Et ne le nie pas, je sais que je l'ai fait. Tu es, d'entre vous deux, celui avec qui j'ai passé le plus de temps. Pourtant, je ne connais rien de toi. C'est seulement maintenant que je réalise que nombre de tes sourires n'en étaient pas. Pardonne-moi d'être restée aveugle et sourde tant d'années. Je ne comprends pas moi-même comment je peux en savoir si peu après t'avoir côtoyé pendant plus de huit ans. Peut-être que je ne veux pas comprendre, après tout, hein…

Je t'aime sincèrement, tu sais. Simplement, pas comme on aime l'homme de sa vie. Plutôt comme un frère, comme un ami dont on ne sait plus se passer. Ce n'est pas la même forme d'amour, mais c'est tout aussi puissant. Tu peux considérer que je ne mentais pas, le jour où je t'ai assuré que je t'aimais. Ce jour où il neigeait et où tu ne m'as pas crue. Pardonne-moi, si tu peux.

Je te remercie, surtout, de m'avoir supportée pendant toutes ces années. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très tendre…Merci pour tous ces jours où tu as souri malgré tout, pour ta détermination, pour cette promesse, enfin, qui te coûtait tant et dont j'ai finalement essayé de te libérer. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que cette promesse, tu me l'avais faite à moi, mais aussi à toi-même. Je suis certaine que tu la tiendras, cette promesse, même si je n'en aurai jamais la preuve. Merci.

Sasuke…Il y a quelques années, j'aurais sans doute instantanément trouvé quelque chose à te dire, même si ça aurait été incroyablement creux. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quels mots t'adresser. Je me doute bien que tu as changé, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Il me semble que tu n'as jamais aimé ma façon de te parler. Trop mièvre, peut-être. Je crois avoir changé. Tu vois, huit ans de sang et de larmes, ça transforme. Mais je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien. J'ai vu à quel point le temps t'avait changé. Je regrette de ne pas savoir ce que tu as vécu…Peut-être que, comparé à ton parcours, le mien a été incroyablement paisible. Je ne sais pas. Sûrement.

En fin de compte, je ne saurai jamais ce que signifiait ce « Merci » soufflé comme un adieu. Je comptais te le demander lorsque tu reviendrais au village. Lorsque Naruto te ramènerait au village, en fait. Je n'en ai jamais doutée. De ton retour, je veux dire. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Je devrais peut-être m'excuser d'avoir eu l'intention de te tuer. Certainement. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Excuse-moi plutôt d'avoir été si pitoyable. J'aurais dû réussir, et mettre un terme à l'histoire de notre équipe avant que tout devienne si compliqué. Ça nous aurait probablement évité des années d'errance supplémentaires, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me semble que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment appréciée. J'essayais de me persuader du contraire, plus jeune. Mais cela fait des années que j'y ai renoncé. Même en ayant accepté l'évidence, je n'ai pas pu renoncer à ce désir si puissant de te voir revenir. Je ne rêvais plus de t'avoir à mes côtés, non. Simplement de te savoir accessible. Présent. Présent réellement. Parce que, dans mes pensées et sûrement aussi dans celles de Naruto, tu l'étais toujours.

Je ne t'ai pas fait tant de mal que j'en ai fait à Naruto, je le sais. Tout simplement parce que tu ne m'en accordais pas le pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune emprise sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?…Et ce jour dans la Forêt de la Mort ? J'allais l'oublier. Ce jour-là…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes mots ont-ils fait effet ? Pourquoi seulement ce jour-là ? Pourquoi ?

…Naruto m'offre des réponses, des certitudes. Tu ne me concèdes que des questions.

Enfin. Je n'obtiendrais pas les réponses, même si tu étais en face de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Renonce à ta vengeance. Konoha n'est plus, de toute façon. Ce n'est que le fantôme du village que tu as connu. On ne se venge pas d'un souvenir, d'un spectre. Cesse donc de vivre dans le passé, et avance. Vivre à reculons a déjà trop coûté aux hommes. Avance, hein.

J'ai eu du mal à commencer, j'en ai autant à finir. Que dire pour clore ces lignes ? Les mots sont trop superficiels. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire un geste. T'embrasser, sûrement. Pas pour espérer te conquérir, loin de là. Juste parce que c'est ce que j'ai longtemps souhaité, du temps où notre équipe existait vraiment. Peut-être aussi parce que pour moi, un baiser doit être plein de tendresse. Je sens que tu vas détester ces mots. Je redeviens la fillette de douze ans insupportablement amoureuse. Plein de tendresse, donc…C'est en grande partie ta faute si le monde a été si dur avec toi depuis ta désertion. En un baiser, j'aurais aimé t'offrir un peu de la tendresse dont tu n'as pas su profiter.

Pardonne-moi pour ces quelques lignes qui reflètent tellement tout ce que j'ai été avant ton départ et tout ce que, je suppose, tu ne supportes pas. J'ai toujours été trop bavarde, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui dira le contraire…

A force de chercher mes mots, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Vous vous rendez compte ? Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, je n'aurai pas su profiter de la vie, du temps qui m'était offert. J'aimerais vous dire de ne pas faire la même erreur, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous m'écouteriez.

Enfin. Dix minutes. C'est le geôlier qui vient de me le dire. Il me reste dix minutes. Naruto, tu devines qui c'est, le geôlier ? Tu ne vas pas le croire. Yamato. Mon geôlier, c'est Yamato. J'ai vraiment été surprise quand j'ai su qu'il s'était rangé sous le nouveau régime de Konoha. Je ne l'en croyais pas capable.

Je ne vais pas être la seule à mourir aujourd'hui, hein. J'aurais préféré, en un sens. En un sens seulement, parce que, même si ça peut paraître cruel, savoir qu'Ino, Sai ( Hé oui, Naruto. Sai a refusé de suivre les ordres de Danzô ! Incroyable, non ? Comme quoi, le monde est plein de surprises. Et d'ironie, aussi. Surtout. ), Kiba et Tenten vont mourir aussi me réconforte. Pas parce que j'en ai envie. Juste parce que je ne serai pas seule. Les autres ont déjà rejoint l'autre côté ( Y'en a-t-il seulement un ?) ou vont être exécutés demain.

J'ai pleuré, tout à l'heure. Peut-être que vous verrez la trace séchée d'une larme lorsque vous lirez cette lettre. Je vais la confier à Shikamaru. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a en tête, mais il s'est rangé sous la Racine. Pourtant, il me semble qu'il joue un double jeu.

Enfin. Je lui fais confiance pour vous trouver et vous remettre cette lettre. Ne lui en veuillez pas trop de ne rien tenter pour nous. Pour Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Sai et tous les autres. Enfin, je dis ça comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, Sasuke. Pourquoi ce « veuillez », au pluriel ?…J'espère que tu ne t'en fiches pas complètement, je crois.

Vous pouvez aller à Suna. Gaara est toujours Kazekage, aux dernières nouvelles. Je suis presque sûre qu'il ne verra aucune objection à vous accueillir. Faites vous oublier quelques années. Quelques décennies, même. Pour une vie.

Quelle idée. Je n'ai pas su, moi, appliquer les conseils que je vous donne. Comment puis-je espérer une seule seconde que, butés et fiers comme vous l'êtes, vous les suiviez ? Malgré tout, je dois vous les dire. C'est mon rôle. N'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait ; la seule chose que je pouvais faire, tant bien que mal, et plutôt mal que bien, d'ailleurs. Essayer ( et seulement essayer, parce que, la preuve, je n'y suis jamais vraiment arrivée ) de vous protéger de vous. Je rage d'avoir si lamentablement échoué.

Plus qu'une minute. J'aimerais dire des millions de choses, mais pas à un malheureux bout de papier. J'aimerais vous les dire, et pouvoir les répéter du regard. J'aimerais, oui. Mais soyons réaliste, je ne peux pas. Nous ne nous reverrons jamais, sauf s'il y a réellement quelque chose après…après la Mort.

Les miracles n'existent pas. Le temps ne va pas remonter, aucun éclair ne va descendre des cieux pour anéantir ceux qui gouvernent à présent Konoha et me sortir de là. Je n'espère même pas que vous veniez. C'est plutôt le contraire.

Je sais que je vous ai déjà soumis trop de requêtes dans ma courte vie. Mais vous n'en avez accepté que quelques-unes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, ai-je le droit de vous en soumettre une dernière. Non ?

_Refaites le monde._

Ca paraît stupide, et surtout impossible, j'en ai conscience. Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un sur cette Terre qui peut le faire, c'est vous. Peut-être que je vous fais trop confiance. Aucune idée. J'aimerais que personne n'ait plus à vivre ce que nous avons vécu et ce que ceux qui existaient autour ont eux aussi vécu. Utopiste ? Probablement. Mais il me semble tout de même que, vous, vous en êtes capable.

J'entends les pas de Shikamaru. Il a promis de venir chercher ma lettre. Peut-être que je me suis trompée, qu'il est vraiment soumis à la Racine et qu'il la leur donnera à lire. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance : il n'y a rien dans cette lettre qui puisse les aider à vous trouver. Je ne suis pas totalement inconsciente non plus.

J'ai une idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, évidemment. Mais je ne vais pas le dire sur ce morceau de papier, hein ? Je ne vais pas leur livrer l'information pour laquelle ils m'exécutent. Il aurait suffi que je leur dise, n'est-ce pas ? C'était plus dur que de se taire.

Pour la dernière fois vôtre, Sakura.

* * *

Et évidemment, je ne sais toujours pas comment mettre une phrase en alignement à droite...Inutile de dire que, pour un OS écrit sous forme de lettre, ça pose problème. M'enfin.

Je crois que j'aime beaucoup écrire sous forme épistolaire ( est-ce que ça se dit, au moins ? ). Non, en fait, j'en suis certaine.

Bref. Toutes les critiques, positives comme négatives, sont les bienvenues. Même si, comme tout être humain normalement constitué, je préfère les positives... :P


End file.
